


I Understand

by magnipisika16



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, FRLG arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnipisika16/pseuds/magnipisika16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blue's parents were sucked into a dark hole right from under her nose, everyone was riddled up and was desperate to avenge for her. All except Green who watched the whole scene with pursed lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, you guys ever noticed how silent Green was during the whole Blue-Losing-Her-Parents incident? So silent that the whole fandom’s attention was directed to Red who practically cried “I’LL SAVE BLUE”.  
> But whatever was Green thinking about?

Green watched as Red laid down the envelope and the Fame Checker by the table, next to where Blue was sleeping soundly, albeit her slumbering countenance seemed a little contorted.

Like the nightmare from just a few hours ago was still playing on loop somewhere in her subconscious.

“What’s on your mind, Red?” His voice seemed distant judging by the way his friend’s expression changed almost too minimally, to the point where he seemed like he wasn’t listening, but Green would know that he was.  
  
Red will never ignore any words thrown upon him, and maybe that’s why...  
  
“We’ll be off now, Blue,” Red’s tender voice whispered, giving the sleeping girl a gentle pat on her forehead.  
  
...Maybe that’s why he wouldn’t be shaken by words anymore, even if they were Green’s words.  
  
Red’s mind was set. He was going to do all that it takes to avenge Blue. The way his eyes glowed has told him enough.  
  
There was no stopping that boy. Not that Green would mind.  
  
“Anytime you’re ready, buddy,” Red whispered, his voice devoid of any emotion. He soundlessly ambled to where Green was standing, by the frame of the door. The latter made a shrugging motion, giving his friend a nonchalant response.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Red smiled a little as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. The same hand he used to tap Blue’s forehead.  
  
Green sighed.  
  
“I know you guys never really get along as much,” Red suddenly whispered, his eyes focused forward. “But I know that you know that there’s some heart inside you to care for her.”  
  
The brunet gave a small grunt. Red faced him.  
  
“You heard what today was supposed to be...” he reasoned, giving him a look that made him feel like he was unreasonable. But if ever Green was going to let it get to him, he doesn’t show.  
  
He had grown to become an expert in this field. Red seemed convinced.  
  
“I’ll wait for you in the lobby.”  
  
The black-haired boy finally gave a rueful sigh as he stepped out of the room.  
  
He watched Red’s back as he went his way, his form looking almost too unbreakable, but Green knew better. He knew that Red was being held only by a loose pin and was only waiting for the right chance to explode. The way his hands shook gave away that feeling.  
  
Red feels strongly for what had happened. He may not know what Blue might really be feeling right now, but if there was one thing that guy was better at compared to Green, it was sympathizing.  
  
Blue was deeply hurt, and Red was not going to let it all go without doing something about it, especially if he was actually there to witness it all.

What a guy.  
  
Not that Green minds. For him, it was a lot better that way.  
  
The boy was about to follow when he heard a soft voice call his name. He turned his head and saw two half-shut eyes staring at him, almost looking like they were wincing with pain.  
  
Blue was awake. Or at least she seemed like so.  
  
And she was staring at him. The same way he was staring at her. It was a short distant glance being shared upon by unlikely comrades—silent, almost meaningless, yet rather accommodating.  
  
Green had to look away for a moment.  
  
Never had he seen Blue look so vulnerable—bloodshot eyes, tear stains down both her cheeks, slightly red nose...  
  
He sighed, and looked again. If ever either of them were going to say something about it, both have decided not to.  
  
Such an amount of words cannot be contained in just one moment. And Green had Red waiting for him downstairs.  
  
So, instead, he remained silent, and watched as Blue’s face slowly contorted, all the memories of that rather abysmal reunion played in her head. That peculiar shadow. Her constricted voice calling out her parents’ names. The black hole. Her parents’ pained faces as they were being sucked in.  
  
The deafening silence that came after save for her shrill, aggrieved voice as she asked the world why...  
  
Her tears were one of the things Blue can never control. If they were there, they were there, although oddly enough, her tears knew timing better than anyone.  
  
Until now, she has never cried in inappropriate moments, and more often than not, no one has ever seen her vulnerable, save for a few people she actually truly trusts.  
  
Which is why it was absolutely unfortunate that Green was standing there by the doorway, watching her trying but failing to sob silently, so as not to attract such vile words to come out of her comrade’s lips.  
  
But vile words were the last thing Green would ever want his lips to release. Or any words for that matter.  
  
There was not much to say, at least for someone like him who barely had anything to say at all.  
  
So, instead, he started walking, not out of the door, but to where she was lying, his eyes fixed to Blue’s arm, which the girl had tried to use as a border that separated her crying face from his cold stare. She tried mouthing out words, but they became undecipherable as they were combined with hiccups and low moans.  
  
Not that Green would mind. He wasn’t going near her to listen.  
  
Gently, he wrapped his fingers around her trembling wrist and pulled, revealing her large blue eyes, appearing to get larger and larger as more tears welled around it. She only continued crying, but despite that, her blue irises were focused on his green ones, and for a short moment, it was just like that, with her arm on his hand, and their faces but a few inches closer.  
  
Then his lips slowly parted, and an inaudible phrase escaped them. Blue’s eyes grew even larger as she broke away from his loose grasp and pulled him in for an embrace.  
Green remained silent.  
  
It didn’t last long however. Soon enough, Blue’s shaking shoulders gradually calmed down as her voice began disappearing. A little while more, her two arms that wrapped around Green’s neck began sliding down his body, and had it not been for his support, her whole, unconscious being would’ve fallen to the ground.  
  
Carefully, Green cradled Blue’s head back to her pillow, arranged her arms to both sides of her body, and draped her blanket over her, making it look like nothing at all happened since Red went out of the scene.  
  
Save for the newly-formed tears suspended on her cheeks. Green slowly exhaled as he reached forward and wiped them away. Then he straightened himself up, gave her one last glance, before turning the other way and went out for the door, towards the stairs, and to the lobby, where Red and Bill stood waiting for him.  
  
All while trying to wipe away that lone tear that had escaped his strong defenses.


End file.
